


The Fish Boy with Ocean Eyes

by FlamingPotatoArson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 years of pining, Aged Up, Aliens, Aunt Pidge, BOM like doting on the baby, Big Brother Shrio, Boyfriends, But not too often, Cute babies, Fish sex is implied, Galra Empire is deafeated, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Half-Mermaid Lance, Hug-Girl know's whats up, Hunk likes being an uncle, I made this like 4 months ago, I'm listening to Before He Cheats but no one breaks up or cheats, Keith is confounded, Kolivan will be swayed by the kit, Lance is part mermaid, Lance lays eggs, Like that's the time frame, Like the families, Lotor works for the Coalition but he's not on the castle ship much, M/M, Magic, Making Out, No actual sex, Other, Pining happens at 19 and goes until they're 26, They get together as adults, They still in space fam but the war is over, They visit Earth sometimes, They're mostly mentioned in video calls, Time Skips, Voltron, bc why not, broganes, it's cute, keith and lance have a kid, like seriously, loose plot, mermaid!lance, slav, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPotatoArson/pseuds/FlamingPotatoArson
Summary: Keith and Lance are 19, pining for each other, are in a space war, and both are half human.Except only one of them knows that.(AKA the Au in which Lance is half mermaid and pines for Keith until they get together. Except, he's just a little nervous about getting in a relationship, because he's going to have to explain a few things.Like how he's part fish and can lay eggs. And have children.At least they're 25 and 26.Respectivly. )(AKA Lance and Keith have a 1/4 fish, 1/4 Galran, 1/2 human daughter named Nicole and the space fam dotes the hell out of her.)(AKA Keith and Lance take six years to get together offically and have a child after the space war.)





	The Fish Boy with Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note : This story starts with both Keith and Lance being 19, but they don't have a relationship until they're older because SPACE WAR. Basically they pine for like, six years. After Zarkon's dead and all that jazz, they have to go on diplomatic missions and such, but there's very little to no fighting, which is why they even considered having Cole. (Nicole's nickname) This is just really fluffy and a loose story. It's meant to be fun.

Lance had always loved the ocean, even if it had made him a freak.

  
"Ocean Boy"  "Azul"  "Water Child" "Fish Stick" were all things someone could yell in the messy McClain household and expect Lance to come scrambling down the stairs and through stacks of books and toys and sometimes sleeping nephews and nieces. He spent hours at the shore, anticipating the end of waves rushing up on the coast and swallowing his feet.  Pastel shells and a clear blue sky begged to be stared at. The smell of the family pizza shack situated on a cliff floated on top the sea breeze, tickling stranger's stomachs. The only reason he never had to beg to go was because his uncle and mother worked on the beach and he'd only have to slip in the truck bed and they'd be off, rattling and bumping over potholes and broken asphalt while he'd smile and watch out the wooden fence to the new stretch of ocean. (Mama yelled at him for that.)  
Being the Spirit Guardian of the Ocean was a surprise - that Blue would pick him, not that it was the ocean. The ocean was a part of Lance's soul (literally at this point) and a part of his life.  It had been the thing to end it, and restart it, as his mother liked to say.

  
The story went a little like this :  
Lance's older sister, Annalise, had been sent out with Lance's older brother, Denver, and six-week old Lance while their mom and uncle worked the long summer lines at the pizza shack. Annalise, who was twelve at the time, dutifully held Lance and walked down the shore, Denver dancing ahead. Her stout, pretty face and dark brown eyes narrowed when Denver would approach strangers, and she ignored baby Lance trying to gum on her long,  black pigtail. "Denver, leave the dog alone!" Stalking over, she pulled her brother away, ignored the tired smiles of the college students, and decided sitting down and giving Lance to Denver was a good idea. This way, her braids wouldn't be slobbered on, and Denver was preoccupied.  She had started drawing in the sand, when she looked up to see two imprints in the sand but no little brothers. "Denver!" She had called, looking down the shore.

  
To her horror,  Denver had decided teaching his baby brother to swim was on the agenda today.

  
She had pulled Lance, blue lipped and unmoving, from the ocean and started running for the pizza shack, Denver screaming behind her as he followed. "Mama! Mama!" She yelled, tripping up the hill and feeling her heart stall when she almost dropped her brother. "Mama!" Whirling around the tables occupied with customers, she had burst into the kitchen. "Annalise, what-" Lance's mother stopped, seeing her baby in her daughter's arm, quiet and still. "Lonzo, close the shack." That was the last time the shack had been closed.

  
They circled around him, laying him out on the countertop. Little slips of breath had started over his small, puckered lips, but his eyes were still closed, ocean blue pools hidden behind tan eyelids.  His mother had pressed two cautious fingers to his chest and sighed when a heartbeat pushed back. "Thank God, he's fine-" and that's when Lance opened his eyes, and exploded in a mass of frills, gills, and a tail. Mama screamed.

  
He still had that tail.

  
Well, it was bigger now, but Lance was still half fish. Apparently.

  
He was pretty sure the ocean just liked to fuck with his family, and turning him into a mermaid was just a bigger step than washing away Papa's tackle boxes and stealing Gerald's umbrellas.  At least Marcie liked to stroke his tail and call him a princess when they had tea parties, even if Lance had to wear itchy hats filled with fluff and kill all the spiders.   
  
His tail had layers of scales the color of a blue ballpoint pen, a few shades darker than the frilly fins that really looked more like someone had sewn tissue paper into his body.  Lance knew they flared to make him look bigger, but he didn't really go swimming with sharks all that often, so he found them pretty to look at, and highly sensitive, but not much else. His gills were upwards slits in his neck that he sealed over at will. Small, grayish blue scales sometimes shimmered and grew around them when he changed.

None of his "fishy" attributes were super flashy (gorgeous, but not flashy) but they were pretty big.  He had always been skinny and lanky, which didn't bode well as a mermaid who didn't want a tail span that screamed for attention. The scales and muscles for his tail crept down from his waist and were prominent at his pelvis.  His legs were centimeters shorter than his tail, but the fins were massive.  Large, elegant folds of translucent blue that he couldn't hide, even if he tried. They didn't seem abnormally big, but Lance was the only mermaid he knew, and going around asking "Hey, show me your tail so we can compare fin sizes" to strangers seemed likely to backfire. But he was pretty sure they were proportional, so he hoped no one else was a mermaid. Giant fins were a hassle in the mornings.

Giant fins, gills, and a tail were also a hassle when one was trying to live in a human society.

  
Don't get him wrong - Lance loved his tail, the ocean, and how well the two went together. But trying to keep a lid on his other half was hard, even when he wasn't scared.  
Fear turned out to be his main trigger. Little jump scares and actual, bloodcurdling horror both made him shift instinctively, heart pounding and fins rippling. Lance just avoided most slasher flicks and scary situations.

  
None of those in a space war, of course. 

He'd been lucky, time and time again, especially when his bayard was long range and kept him from getting too close to the enemy.  Countless times, his heart would be racing and his lungs stuttering, and then he'd notice something, usually something silly and dumb, but something, and he'd remember no one could know about this particular secret. And he'd laugh it off, letting the team hear him.  This wasn't a secret you whispered to your best friend in kindergarten, giggling and kicking sand out of the sandbox. This wasn't a secret you told your better, second-try's-the charm best friend in a dimly lit hallway, stolen wine in a sippy cup. This was a secret he'd have to die with,  one he'd hold close to himself forever, one he'd learned by heart and seared into his brain. This was the secret that held Lance's freedom in it's hands, tossing it back and forth like an endless ball of yarn, a little bit unraveling each time.

  
He was just really, really hoping that endless ball of yarn was endlessly smooth.

* * *

Remember how he had said he had many close calls?

Yeah, he's going to add this one to the list as the dumbest.

He had been going to walk past the training room when-

_WHOOSH_

-out tumbled a sweaty, nineteen-year-old Keith Kogane inches from his feet.

Lance had definitely jumped, feeling the adrenaline and surprise rushing through his veins, and trying desperately to not turn into a fish on the boy he may just be "pining" for.   
"Oh, hey Lance, sorry about this, ah-" Keith gasped out, red face turning redder. His inky hair fanned around his head, leaving him even more messy looking . He stumbled on a syllable and jerkily pushed himself up and off the floor  " The ah, training bot swung at me and I ah, kinda overcompensated dodging...."  A hand came up to rub at his neck, a habit Lance had noticed Keith picked up from him over the weeks they'd been in space.  He tried to suppress the urge to make a pleased trill his inner fish gave off.

"Hey, I guess even samurai fall down sometimes, right?" He tried, pressing the demand to fan out his fins to the back of his mind.  "Ah, yeah, I guess." Keith smiled a little abashedly, which was kinda like a new type of heart attack for Lance. He was sure he gave himself a second one when he instinctually stuck out a hand and helped Keith up of the floor. Semi soft skin chaffed against his pleasantly, and he really, really had to clamp down on the need to trill at the streak of heat that shot into his stomach. Lance wasn't sure to be relieved or disappointed when Keith took his hand back. The quiet hum of the castle and empty hallways left out any distractions and left Lance all too aware of how personal this encounter was. Keith wasn't usually soft in his expressions or voice, and Lance had never seen him apologize and stumble on his words.

"Well, ah, I guess, you should get back to training? I mean if you want to?" Damn his mouth.

Keith's expression started to fall, but he quickly brightened up. " I could, but I could also do with a partner. You want to train? Or just watch? " Rough and clearly chewed on fingernails tapped a nervous rhythm on Keith's thigh but he gave a bright smile.

Jesus, this boy was going to be the death of him.

"What, and miss a chance to point out when you're getting your ass kicked? Never." Lance grinned impishly at Keith, slipping in side beside him, feeling his heart pound at the annoyed eye roll. "Please, more like distract me from how bad you are."

And the door slid close behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah they gay


End file.
